


Dress Codes

by AudreyV



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Humor, Misunderstandings, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, polybusters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: Four fabulous ghost-busting women. One night on the town (if they ever get out the door, that is.)A bit of fluffy, barely-even-PG-rated Polybusters fun.





	Dress Codes

  
“What is taking her so long?” Abby paced back over to the firehouse stairs. “We’re going to be late.”

  
Patty looked up from her place on the couch and shrugged. “It's fine. We’ll get there.”

  
Abby stared at Patty for a long moment before plopping down next to her.

  
“You told us six when it's really six-thirty, didn't you?” Abby asked, clearly impressed. Patty grinned at her.

  
“Seven, baby. You know Holtzy needs a lot of time to make that crazy hair look effortless.”

  
“Yoooooou rang?” Holtzmann called, sliding down the fireman’s pole. When she reached the bottom, she spun around it so the dark cape she wore fluttered dramatically behind her. “Not gonna lie. I'm in this for the outfit.”

  
“Holtzmann…” Abby glared, but she couldn’t help but smile when Holtzmann bounded over to her.

  
“I drive you crazy but you love me. Right?”

  
“Yes and yes.”

  
“Well, luckily for you we have Patty and Erin. Shared crazy is one-quarter crazy, shared love is quadrupled love.” Holtz paused and looked around the room. “Where’s Erin? When the game is ‘get ready to go out’ I always come in last.”

  
“Coming last means you're the first to lose,” Kevin called from his place at the reception desk. “Aw. That's sad, Holtzmann.”

“Worry not, my beloved and delightful office comic relief,” Holtz said, eyes sparkling. “Coming last sometimes has exceptional rewards.”

  
“Holtzy!” Patty interjected. “Do not corrupt that poor boy. Let him be his sweet cinnamon roll self. Make yourself useful and see what's taking Erin so long.”

  
“Deal,” Holtzmann said. She dashed to the bottom of the stairs and bellowed “ERIN WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?”

  
“I could have done that,” Patty grumbled. Abby snuggled closer to her.

  
“Are you sure we don't need to bring anything? Like a casserole?”

  
“They're having this shindig catered,” Patty said. “Tell you what, they take this shit so seriously, I wouldn't be surprised if he DOES drop dead before he’s been in office for a month.”

  
“Dead?” Abby’s eyes went wide. “Wait, I didn't realize the goal was to kill him!”

  
“Dude… “ Holtzmann drifted over, steepled her fingers and leaned close to Abby. “Hundreds, maybe thousands of people are coming together to curse the worst human being who’s ever been elected to office since world war 2. And it's not *killing* him. It's just cursing him so he dies.”

  
Abby shook her head. “My girlfriend wants to kill the president.”

  
“I do not! I just want him to die, cold and alone, and to be caught in limbo between here and the other side so I can trap him in a containment unit and subject him to recordings of Ellen and Rachel Maddow until the end of time.” Holtzmann paused, deep in thought. “To be honest, it's too good for him. I’ll have to think of additional punishments.”

  
“What's too good for who?”

  
Abby, Patty and Holtzmann all turned to the source of the voice.

  
“Whoa,” Patty breathed.

  
“Yeah, yeah, I’d say that is a ‘whoa’ kind of thing,” Abby said.

  
“Insert cartoon sounds of heart beating out of chest followed by howl of ‘Oooouuuga, ooooouga,’” Holtzmann said.

"Erin!" Kevin exclaimed. "You look different. Less covered in ghost-goo than normal."

  
Erin stood at the bottom of the staircase. Her hair was down and curled. Her carefully-applied makeup played up her best features, kohl accentuating her eyelashes and a delicate pink blush on her cheeks. She was wearing a red dress Abby would probably argue was actually a shirt; it came to the top of her thighs and barely covered her ass. The dress was cut low in the front, exposing the curve of her breasts. Instead of fabric, the side panels were made of strings of glittering beads.

  
Holtzmann’s eyes widened.

  
“There’s nothing under that,” she she stage-whispered. “Patty, Abby, Erin’s not wearing underwear!”

  
“Erin— okay, not that I am complaining, but…” Abby looked Erin up and down again. “Suddenly I’m feeling under-dressed.”

Erin looked from Abby’s simple long black skirt and black top to Patty’s black jeans and black t-shirt to Holtzmann's many layers of black topped by her long black cape. She blinked.

  
“You three look like you're going to a funeral, not an orgy.”

  
“A what now?” An alarmed Patty asked.

  
“An orgy. It's when multiple—” Holtzmann began to explain.

  
“Baby, I know what an orgy is.” Patty turned to Erin. “What I don't know is why you think that's where we’re going.”

  
“You invited me! Remember the other day? ‘I know it's not your thing but Abby, Holtzy and I are hitting up an anti-Trump sex party on Friday night.’” Erin’s eyes narrowed when Abby snickered.

  
“Oh my god, Patty!” Abby doubled over with laughter. She pulled off her glasses and wiped tears from her eyes, briefly composing herself before being overtaken by giggles again. “She thought you said ‘sex party.’”

  
“She did say sex party,” Erin insisted.

  
“I didn’t say “sex party” as in orgy. I said “hex party” as in witches.” Patty said. “We’re going to use the power of our collective energy to put a hex on Trump so he’ll die.”

  
Erin looked at her properly-attired girlfriends and shook her head.

“I’m going to change”

  
“Let's not be hasty!” Holtzmann said quickly. “I like this outfit. Red is definitely your color.”

  
“We’ve still got time, right Patty?” Abby asked. “Long enough to help Erin change into something more appropriate?”

  
Patty started to disagree, but stopped when she saw three hopeful pairs of eyes looking at her.

  
“I guess we’ve got a little time,” she said with a grin. “Let's get her into something more witchy and less street-walker.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "I didn't say "sex party" as in orgy. I said "hex party" as in witches. Inspiration came from the real-life international hex Trump event.


End file.
